


Our Time

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the melody of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

**A/N - For my Molly**

...

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that, I'm sure_

Emily felt her cheeks blush as she walked down the aisle, her tearing eyes connecting with those of her future husband who stood up at the end of the flower littered trail that she was being led down.

Her head tilted to rest against the shoulder of her father, her arm locked with his.

"I love you, my precious girl," came his rasping voice. "I'm so proud of you."

Emily leaned up to kiss her father's cheek, their steps slowing as they got closer to the altar. "Thank you, daddy."

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_'Cause I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you_

Careful not to smudge her lipstick as she bit gently into her bottom lip, the bride could feel everyone's eyes on her as the song changed, and her breath hitched when she heard her fiance's pick echo around the glass room.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say, 'hello' in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mmhmm_

_Say you will_

Letting her father kiss her cheek one last time, Emily waited until Hotch made his way down the stairs and took her by the hand, kissing her knuckles before leading her up to the altar.

"You are the most gorgeous I've ever seen you."

She could hear the tears in his voice, and it took all she had not to turn and look at him. If she did, she knew she'd start crying and she'd kill herself if she found makeup running down her face in the wedding pictures.

The priest looked to the nervous couple with a grin, his hands tightly wrapped around the bible he held in his firm grip. "Friends and fammily, welcome to the glorious day that is today."

Emily squeezed Hotch's hand that held hers. She could feel her heart start to pound in her chest, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hear the man marrying them if she couldn't get a breath in and calm herself down.

"Today is the first of your many days together," the man in the red robe smiled. "It is the day where promises become permanent and friends become family. It is the moment where you two will be joined together in the most intimate of ways; your souls will be joined not only now, but up in heaven where our Father will welcome you as husband and wife. As soul mates."

They turned to each other when the older man gestured, and Emily let out a small giggle when her veil was lifted from in front of her face. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." She had never seen Hotch's eyes so filled with tears.

"Do you, Aaron Robert Hotchner, take Emily Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you two part?"

Hotch slipped the diamond encrusted band onto Emily's delicate ring finger, his hand gripping hers to make sure that she didn't disappear. "I do."

"And do you, Emily Marie Prentiss, take Aaron Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you two part?"

"I do," came her raspy response, her dark eyes smiling up to those of the older man when she slipped the band onto his finger.

Closing the bible in his hands, the priest raised the rosary he wore around his neck and moved it in the sign of the cross. "You are now husband and wife. Aaron," he grinned, "you may now kiss your bride."

Emily tried her best to hide the hitch in her breath as her husband pulled her forward, his warm hands cupping her cheeks as she heard the applause start from the pews. "It's you and me," she nodded, a tear gently breaking free from her eye and traveling down her cheek.

"Forever."

She let him kiss her with her bottom lip between his two, and she laughed gently when he pulled back and shared a smile with her. "You're my husband," the brunette gushed, the stems of her flowers in her bouquet crushing against one another as her hand tightened around them. "Thanks for marrying me," she chuckled.

Hotch laughed, waving to his friends and family as they walked down the stairs and out of the church. "I should thank you," he whispered, taking her to his side and kissing her temple. "You've just made me the happiest man."

An hour later, in the arms of her now husband, Emily laughed against his freshly shaven cheek. "Your mother is taking my mother aside and dancing," she laughed heartily, her chin resting on Hotch's shoulder as her hand in his began to finger at the ring she had put on him.

"Well my mother is the one out of both of ours who would be drunk by now." Hotch looked down to the woman in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I'm so happy that you're mine."

"I've always been yours," the ebony haired woman pointed out, lifting her head and massaging her husband's shoulder through his jacket. "But now it's official." She leaned up and kissed his chin, her head flying back and a laugh escaping her lips when Hotch surprised her with pulling her tight against him to kiss her hard.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

_I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So you won't try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

Emily leaned back just slightly so she could look up into those bright eyes of her husband, and she felt her heels hitting the ground like drops of rain dancing against the roof of a house with every move they made. "I-"

"I love you too."

She smiled, letting him take her lips in his before she felt a tug at her dress. "Mr. Jack," she chasted, leaning down and sitting at her step son's height. "Would you like to dance with us?"

The little boy dressed in his new suit and blue bowtie smiled wide up to the woman in her gorgeous white wedding dress and quickly nodded his head.

Emily lifted him off of the ground and held him up on her hip, letting him be settled between her and her husband's chests. "You happy, buddy?"

Taking a quick glance to his father, Jack leaned up and wrapped his arms tight around his new mother's neck. "Love you."

"I love you too, buddy," she grinned, winking to the smiling man over the four year old's shoulder. "You gonna miss us when we go away?"

"It's only like four days."

Hotch rubbed along his son's back and shook his head. "A whole week, buddy."

"It'll be ok," the four year old shrugged.

Emily laughed along with her husband as they spun the little boy around with them on the dance floor. "He couldn't care less."

"Don't worry," came the gruff voice of her new husband, and Emily met his eyes to see how dark his gaze had gone. "I care."

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

Emily's hot breath wafted through the air as her husband walked toward her, stepping over her dress that had since long left her body and wrapping his strong arms around her fragile body. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, those tendrils of hair that had been curled for her wedding day falling from their delicate waves into their regular straight state as her face was brought closer to Hotch's. "I love you."

They had been waiting their entire relationship for this moment, Emily wanting to keep herself pure for the first time in any relationship.

Hotch's arms wrapped as tight as they could around his new wife's body, her tanned skin glowing underneath her matching underwear set that had been bought just for this occasion. "I love you so much," he promised, one hand coming up to brush her cheek before he kissed her.

Emily's arms found their way around her husband's neck when she felt herself being lifted off of the ground, and she held on tight when they fell into the sheets of their hotel room bed.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes, tell him that you'll let him in_

_Father, tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that faces makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Pressing a final kiss to his bride's supple lips, Hotch hovered over her with his hands intertwining with hers. "I will always love you."


End file.
